1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a heat dissipation apparatus for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction in a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at a junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage in that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since generally the LED lamps do not have heat dissipation devices with good heat dissipating efficiencies, operation of the general LED lamps has a problem of instability because of the rapid build up of heat. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination. Furthermore, the LED lamp is used in a high heat state for a long time and the life time thereof is consequently shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has a greater heat-dissipation capability.